Youishuutou
by volk-krosh
Summary: Sachiko and Yumi are in a new situation. This is a PWP pure Yuri Lemon. Fun and all SachikoxYumi R&R it but please no flames. The warning is right here.


Youi-shuutou Exhaustive preparation. 

They were on a fancy hotel room, the reason behind it was simple. Neither of their houses were appropriate for this kind of situation.

As much as things could get sweaty from time to time, life wasn't so simple as to just go into a loving burst out of nowhere. There were ways to do things and this is what Sachiko had showed her petite through their time together.

She had taught her how to speak, walk, move, drink, eat, and even how to think. And now… she taught her something else.

They got here hurriedly, but not without plan. Sachiko had called ahead and made a reservation, under Kashiwagi's name of course, he didn't mind and they left the key for her right out of the room, like they did for him. It hadn't been her idea, but her red haired cousin had been the one to tell her about this place and handled Suguru into a complete yes.

Yumi had been baffled at the sight of the room; it was luxurious and perfectly fitting for Sachiko. There had been some nice dinner set for them and a bottle of whine. The perfect atmosphere for love. Sachiko expected nothing less since this was where Suguru took his conquers. She almost both giggled and shivered at the thought that maybe Yumi's brother had already been there (and if not, he soon would).

Sachiko raped her arms around Yumi from behind her, while asking her in a loving voice "Is this acceptable for you?" she truly didn't know, she had never been in such situation and she meant to do things thoroughly.

"Y-yes Onee-sama" Yumi spurted out, she was her usual fearful, sweet, jumpy self.

"Good, then shall we have dinner?" Sachiko stood before her and took her right hand along. Yumi nodded in response and walked towards the table with the food, though it was the last thing her body wanted right now. Her whole being was screaming for Sachiko's touch.

Sachiko walked beside the small girl, but when they were half way towards the table, she made a turn to the right and pulled on Yumi's hand slightly. Directing herself towards the bed in the room.

Yumi turned to watch the raven-haired girl and when she saw where she was headed her eyes almost shone. She got closer and walked along, and said the words before she could stop herself "I thought you were hungry"

Sachiko almost blushed at this, but decided to herself she wasn't going to be embarrassed by the little girl once again, and so she replied "And I am" right before she made a swift move and planted a kiss on the younger girl's lips.

When they parted, Sachiko added "But I never said which plate I had in mind" which brought a deep shade of crimson over Yumi's cheeks.

"Onee-sama!" was all she could say, she loved her so much, and though she felt overwhelmed by her at moments like this, and sometimes even wished she could just disappear and not come back, this was also a part of her she loved. She knew she didn't do this to make her feel bad, but to help her blossom.

The kisses started right there, Yumi couldn't wait any longer, with every sweep of her tongue she tried to convey what she was feeling. And before they reached the bed, she had Sachiko breathing heavily, her inexperienced hands traveled through the long haired princess' clothes, ridding her of them.

Sachiko had been trained even for this affairs, she was a lady and she knew better than to get on the man's way, not that she was with one, she was with her little loved one, and the only true reason she allowed her to do as she pleased, was because she loved her and she wanted to have Yumi as pure as it came.

Yumi lavished her neck with kisses and explored her ends with her hands, Sachiko felt herself fly off with her, but she kept close record as to what Yumi did, every move, every kiss was sealed in Sachiko's mind to replay in the near future. The small girl got her undressed quite faster than she thought. And bumped her on the bed due to her passion, she was sweet as ever.

"Are you alright?" the fact that she wasn't called "Onee-sama" as usual didn't pass unnoticed by Sachiko, nonetheless she answered without mentioning it "Of course, Yumi." Stroking the small girl's hair, she loved her hair.

Yumi then smiled at her and went right back to work; she had left only the sexy underwear on Sachiko. Mostly because she was terrified of the thought of ripping it and then gaining a glare form her after they were done. This was as coherent as her thoughts were though. Yumi went on instinct only repairing on being careful enough with her elegant porcelain doll.

Sachiko felt Yumi cup her breasts above her silk bra, and took over the scent of the girl, for some god forsaken reason, the small girl even smelled cute, peaches… that's what she smelled like and she couldn't keep herself from smiling at the thought that whenever someone asked her what her favorite meal was, she from now on would not think twice before answering peaches.

Soft moans came from Yumi as she found her way down her beloved Sachiko. Trailing the line of her pelvis with her mouth, kissing every small spot ever so smoothly, wanting to make sure she was touching her, and not just having another dream, wanting to make sure she wasn't alone. But also not wanting to ruin the moment.

She had never given it much thought as to how to go from here, but luckily for her, the body has it's own way to let you know how to get what you want. And her sweet self helped make it all special, no matter what she did.

She had thought that Sachiko's thighs looked precious, and so now she went straight to them, she pleased her right hand on Sachiko's knee, and then closed in to kiss the ever so white thigh, without releasing it, her left pony tail pushed on Sachiko's center as she did this, and so it brought an unexpected moan from Sachiko. This was mostly because said girl was only looking out for the kiss and not the sudden move.

Yumi smiled at this, she had to be doing something right, but at the same time, Sachiko brought her up by the shoulders and whispered on her ear. "Things have a proper way to be done, Yumi" this phrase she had heard a thousand times from her, and it had such a specific reaction inside her, she couldn't stop it even then. Her eyes winded and she blushed looking down intensely, this often calmed her nerves, but this time she only blushed deeper as she found Sachiko's breast right under her sight.

Sachiko the took over, she knew all the passion that had welled up inside the small child, and she wanted it all for herself, she hadn't stopped her like that because she didn't like it, she loved it. She did, because she wanted to take full advantage of the situation, she hadn't realized how much she wanted Yumi herself until now, and if so, she thought the other girl wanted her as much.

She first laid the girl on her back, properly set on the middle of the king sized bed and then proceeded to undo her clothing, she took one piece at a time, making Yumi shut her eyes and blush, mostly because she was so careful and diligent. Once she had her completely naked, she kneeled on the bed next to her and let a hand trail down it's way from her face to her small breasts, and once she had one tightly grabbed, she played with the nipple, and sighed on Yumi's ear, licking her lobe before asking "Do you like this, Yumi?"

She got a moan in response, and smiled. Her work was appreciated. Her left hand flew delicately to Yumi's inner thigh, teasing the small child, she hovered her fingers over it ever so lightly… up and down almost the same path, making Yumi arch her back almost immediately.

Sachiko was well educated even on the art of seduction. She nuzzled Yumi's collarbone and from time to time would look right into her eyes. Making her feel completely defenseless, she was a given prey. She could not fight Sachiko even if she wanted (not that she did).

Yumi was in heaven; being teased by Sachiko was the most wonderful experience she had yet encountered.

Rosa Chinesis en Bouton decided to out all her cards on the game and so she kissed, licked and pinched all the right spots. She wanted Yumi to reach her first climax the best possible way. And kept her right on the verge of it for the longest time, until she pleaded.

Sachiko was on top of Yumi, she had fully let her body rest in this position when she decided to finally make her best move. She traced her fingers along the dipping softness of Yumi's stomach, followed the line of symmetry leading between her legs, which made Yumi moan as if in command. Her fingers explored the zone, and soon found a small bundle of nerves, Sachiko could see how much her imoto wanted her to play with it and she complied with an uncanny, sensuous ease.

She kissed Yumi's face goodbye before placing herself lower, and lower… once she had Yumi's little nerve maze in front of her, she stroke it smoothly with her tongue, while her fingers made their way down, further in… finding an opening, they lingered there for what Yumi thought was an eternity.

Having the child naked on the bed, yearning for her was more than she could take, so she finally gave up and decided to grant release to her child. But Sachiko wasn't the kind of woman who would just do something ordinary.

She had to make it special and so she did. She let a finger travel all the way inside the younger girl, bringing a deep feminine moan from her, she licked the caramel set in front of her and stroke Yumi's walls ever so thoroughly, almost looking for something. And the moment she stumbled across it. She knew due not only to her own tact, but Yumi's gasping.

Under Sachiko's sweet ministrations, Yumi could only moan and slowly start rocking her hips against the older girl. These sensations were the main force controlling her body. Sachiko enjoyed almost as much as her watching her react to her every move, she loved making the child happy.

Once Yumi reached her climax, under the sure strokes of Sachiko's hand and the breathy words whispered in her ear. She moaned her name for the world to hear. After which Sachiko felt the must complete. She cuddled the little girl in her arms, stroking her whole body until she calmed down. Keeping her in a content state.

Yet when Yumi came back to her full senses she realized she had not yet granted her companion the same release thus she gave one quick seductive glance at her Onee-sama and chose her best course of action.

"Onee-sama, let me make love to you…" Where Yumi's childish words, aimed if anything to bring a level of assurance.

"Yes, please" Was all Sachiko could say after such words having come out of her sweet lover.

She seductively took in one of Sachiko's breasts in her hand, craving to taste her nipple she first licked it and saw the reaction. Sachiko blushed almost immediately. This was new for Yumi, seeing Sachiko blush wasn't a normal sight and having it come from such a small action only encouraged the girl to go on. She then decided to suck on it and didn't stop, but decided to give the other one similar attention with her free hand, pinching it she heard Sachiko moan deeply.

Yumi teased the older girl for the longest time, licking her thighs, nibbling her neck, kissing her belly, caressing her breasts creating a crave inside her. Until she finally reached the place Sachiko was expecting her to. Not once did Sachiko push her imoto, but when she finally caressed the most intimate part of her she closed her eyes and let her head back with a whine.

The child realized and decided to explore further, she touched, stroked and licked it whole. Every time gaining deeper and louder responses from her lover, she decided however to enter her until she could find the perfect position. Having her nose be the one stroking Sachiko's sensitive pebble and delving her tongue inside her so it be the one to explore Sachiko's depth.

Yumi watched as she went over the edge, her tongue continuing it's assault She felt Sachiko thread her fingers through her hair, pulling her closer as she rocked against her mouth. It wasn't long before she felt her princess tense, screaming out her name as she reached her release, her body jerking with the force of her orgasm.

After their love was expressed in whispers and small moves, they gave themselves to The dream world's realm and slept for hours.

One thing was certain. The Chinesis family was no ordinary groups of girls.

This is just a one shot I came up with.

For those of you who enjoy my work, Thank you very much. For those of you who review it: Even more thanks.

And to my most faithful companions, the best of me goes to you my dears. Believe it or not I no longer post just for praise (which yeah I did. I write for myself but the posting is a different issue altogether), I post for you. Atashi no chibis.

This doesn't mean I don't want reviews, people, just so you know it!

Don't go away without dropping me a line. Simply because otherwise I'll send my little elf (yes now I have an elf) after you to hunt you at night and poke you to the end of days (that's his special power).

See that little button at the lower left? It says review, right? Click it!

Goes off to prepare elf Mata ne!

-SSVK


End file.
